familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Yeskel (1913-1986)
}} Sam ('Shloma') came to the U.S. in 1928 with his mother Fanny ('Fagel) and his two younger brothers, Carl and Harry, on the SS Belganland. His father Shia had come earlier - a common practice during that period. According to the disembarkation records, and all subsequent U.S. records, Sam's birthday was as noted. See however at least two photos from the old country for evidence otherwise. It was common practice among immigrants to list their minor children as being older than they were in the hope that the children would thereby be considered closer to working age and thus more likely to be admitted to the U.S. While this may or may not have been the case, this likely artificial ageing was a significant handicap to Sam throughout his school years (and later, for example in the service) since he was constantly forced to compete with "peers" 2-3 years older than he. This wonderful Newman/Yeskel family photo, taken in Chechanovitzer in October 1922 (per notation on reverse), shows Sam at what looks to be at most. 7 years old -- which would make his birth year around 1915, not 1913. (Click on the photo and then on "more info" button in upper right, for information/links re the people shown.) 650px This postcard photo, showing Sam with his two brothers and their grandmother Zippa Newman, taken in Chechanivitzer approx. 5 years later (May 25,1927), shows Sam at what looks to be 12 or 13 years old -- which would again make his birth year around 1915. Sam is on Zippa's right, Carl on her left, and Harry (the youngest) in front]] Back side of postcard is here. He attended public schools in Newark, NJ and was drafted in 1939. In early December, 1941 he was celebrating his army discharge with his buddies when they heard the radio reports that Pearl Harbor had been bombed. He was recalled a day later. He went back in for the duration of the war. His unit landed in France a few days after D-day and fought in France, Belgium, and Germany. He was honorably discharged (again!) in 1945. He met and married Thelma Gast in 1948. Sam was a wonderful husband and theirs was a happy marriage. They considered themselves fortunate to have found each other. Their sons, Filip and David, enjoyed the love of the kind, sweet man that was their father. Sam had a talent for making and keeping friends; many staying in touch over the years, even from his army days. After his marriage to Thelma, he earned the respect and trust of his father-in-law who gradually, over many years, turned over his business, Hymie's Tavern, to him. Sam went from bartender to manager to owner of this increasingly successful blue collar neighborhood tavern in the "ironbound" section of Newark. It was never an easy living. He sold the business and retired in 1970. The family (Filip was already in college) moved to Scottsdale, AZ in 1970. Sam became an accomplished horseman and spent a very pleasant retirement with his wife, his sons, and his many friends from all walks of life. He greatly loved riding his horses on the beautiful desert trails around Scottsdale. Sam died peacefully in his sleep on February 19, 1986 (10th of Adar). He is buried in Green Acres Cemetery on North Hayden Road in Scottsdale, AZ.